A Father's Goodbye
by Savairaty's Angel
Summary: They're gone....they're really gone. Splinter's heart is breaking and his health now failing, because he finds out his sons are gone...


"W-What…"

It was a cold and rainy night when Splinter, who was waiting for his sons since this morning, heard news that his sons were…killed. April was choking from her crying as Casey looked down, away from Splinter's eyes. Splinter just stood there, saying nothing. So many things went through his mind, the memories of his son's growing up; the fights and apologies to one another. His hands trembled while one held his walking stick.

"I'm really sorry Masta Splinta…W-We found them at the alley…all…blo-" Casey didn't want to finish his sentence; he tightened his fist and let his tears fall. April would look at Splinter, he was quiet…too quiet.

"Splinter?" she called.

Splinter around as if everything was spinning, then he dropped his walking stick and collapsed on the ground, his body was trembling. April went to him and helped him up, but saw Splinter tears breaking free. Both shared a glance and then held each other in a never ending embrace. Splinter's eyes were wide with terror and sadness, they were gone…his only sons. He would sob on April's shoulder, crying more as his small body trembled more and shook. Soon the crying would end, Splinter gathered all the strength he had and looked at April and Casey. He used his cane as support and said with a slight struggle, "W-Where….where are their…b-bodies?"

"Their in the turtle tank," April helped Splinter to the upper surface and guided him to the tank. When Casey opened the back, Splinter gasped in horror as he walked back and ran to the nearest building and chocked, feeling his heart and stomach hurting him as he gavein and began to vomit. He fell on his knees, his eyes emitting more tears as he coughed and shook his head.

"It's not true!" He screamed as loud as his weak voice could handle. "It's not true!" April cried as she turned to Casey and wept on his chest. Casey held her and kissed her head, he then looked at Splinter, who was suffering so much. He still screamed, "They're not gone! They're not!" Soon he grew too weak to scream, to move, to do anything.

"Splinta, we need to get them outta here…" Casey said as he looked at him. Splinter was too weak to speak. He only stood and walked to them; looking up to Casey, Splinter fought back more tears, but his efforts were weakened from his recent crying.

"P-Please…M-Mister Jones…D-Do you think…m-my sons could be buried on your…grandmother's land? My son's enjoyed…heh…enjoyed that place." Casey placed his hand on Splinter's shoulder and nodded. "No prob." Splinter went into the back of the truck, moving his son's heads on his lap as he held them close, his tears fell on their bloody bodies. Splinter moaned, his body was hurting badly, but he couldn't abandon his son's bodies. Within 5 hours, they were at the house. Splinter was resting his head on the side of the truck, and then he heard April call his name softly.

"Splinter…sniff…w-were here." Splinter woke up. _Here?_ He looked at his dead sons, _that's right…they're gone_. April helped Splinter get out of the back, she heard him coughing. She would frown and watch him, his fur seemed lighter then before and his paws were stiff. As Splinter made his way to the house, he suddenly felt light headed and fell.

"SPLINTA!" Casey ran to Splinter, lifting him up as he checked for anything. Splinter opened his eyes and shooed Casey away, "I…I am fine Mister Jones. I…I tripped was all." Splinter rose, his body shaking softly. April looked at Splinter and then Casey. Casey frowned and shook his head; he would go to the tank and take it to a little area he found. They could be buried there. When April went into the house, she saw Splinter was gone, she looked in the kitchen and blinked, the drawer were the knives were, was opened. Splinter wouldn't; April went upstairs and saw Splinter sitting on the bed, his ears were down. The smell of metal was in the air.

"Splinter? Are you-?"

"They're gone…" Splinter said, cutting her sentence short. "My sons…they're all gone." He would lie down sideways and curl up, when April walked closer, she gasped and saw the knife thrown down near the window, covered in blood. April went in front of Splinter and saw his wrists were cut. "Oh Splinter…" Splinter didn't look at her; his eyes were empty, sad, and cold. April sat down in front of him and took his paw, she arched her brow, he was cold and his paw felt as if it was shaking weakly. Later on the day, Casey heard a knock on his door and blinked, he looked up. It was the Daimyo, Casey remembered him from the Christmas party. "Hey nice to see ya, um did ya come alone?" The Daimyo walked inside, following him was an older Ue-Sama, Usagi, and Gen.

"Yo April…um Splinta's friends are here!" April was wrapping Splinter's wrists when she heard Casey. Splinter's eyes weakly opened, he blinked; he wasn't able to see to well. April helped him up as he took his walking stick and was helped downstairs. When Splinter took hold of the railing, the Daimyo frowned. His once strong friend seemed so broken and weak.

"K-Konnichi-wa Daimyo." Splinter said as he felt a bit weak still, "What brings you here?" Ue-Sama walked to Splinter and bowed, "Splinter-San…please tell me it **_isn't_** true." Splinter lifted his fury brow, but then knew what he meant and looked down, "Yes…it's true." Splinter walked by them, Usagi followed and watched as he sat down on his rocker. The samurai bunny sat down before him, "How? How were they defeated?" Splinter looked down to Usagi, "T-They were ambushed…" Usagi looked down; Ue-Sama frowned as the Daimyo walked to Splinter and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry my old friend."

Gen snorts, "Least it wasn't me." Usagi turned to him. "Genoske! How could you say such a thing? Splinter-San lost his sons and all you can do is think about yourself!" Splinter kept silent, he just…didn't have the energy to say a word. As Usagi and Gen bickered, the old broken hearted rat slipped out to the outside and saw his sons in ditches, Casey was just putting them in, their hands folded on their chest, before he could burry them, Splinter went to Casey to stop him.

"T-Their bandanas…could you?" Casey looked at him and nodded, getting into the ditches as he took the Bandanas off. "I want to see their faces…the faces I saw when I found them…and raised them." Splinter would sit on the ground, his body aching from standing and moving too much. Casey soon crawled out of Michelangelo's ditch and gave Splinter the bandanas. Splinter smiled, he would look at his son's bandanas, each of them; _Leonardo's_…_Raphael's_…_Donatello's_ and _Michelangelo's_…he felt…so happy with them. But now; soon the sound of Casey burying them rose, Splinter looked up, as the wind blew against his fur, his tears would fall from the wind blowing. The Daimyo and his son both saw Splinter outside, it took Usagi and Gen a few minutes but they too saw Splinter alone in the cold. April walked out to Splinter, "Want to come inside?" Splinter would look up to her and smile, as he took her hand to get up, he froze, his heart felt as if it was racing to fast, he fell on his knees and then collapsed to the side.

**_"SPLINTER!"_**

_**TBC…**_


End file.
